fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandi
Mandi is a female customer that made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Chicken wings Hates: Changing diapers Mandi is an award winning chef at the world-renowned restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. What started as a quick vacation to Starlight City became a rather permanent, part-time job for her. When Mandi’s not frying up crispy wings and shrimp, she’s busy taking care of her twin daughters. Tony loves to brag about Mandi’s awesome job and how the family gets all the free wings they can eat! Appearance In Papa's Pizzeria, Mandi has long brown hair. Starting with Papa's Burgeria, her hair style has been straightened into a bob. Her clothing is a t-shirt with owly designs and light denim jeans with light stripes. Her belt has an anchor on it and she wears shoes with pink at the end and silver laces. Lighter highlights were added to her hair in Papa's Freezeria, along with a slight change of her owly shirt. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis * 6 mushrooms * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Ketchup * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Steak * Brown Rice * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria,HD and To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Sprinkles * 3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Raspberries * Drink: ** Small Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Mayo * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 Carrots * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Onions * Relish * Ketchup * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Egg (Cherry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Crushed Croutons (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle (None in Easter) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Egg Donut with Boston Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark **Jelly Beans (None in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Crescent Roll. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Drizzle. Trivia *Her avatar is based on a real person. Mandi is Tony's wife in real life. *The "owly" shirt that Mandi wears in the game is based on an actual shirt in her wardrobe. * She has had 2 makeovers in the series. Gallery Mandi (Taco Mia).png|Mandi's appearance in Papa's Burgeria and Taco Mia! Mandisolary.jpg Mandi.png Mandi-Mandi.jpg|A Mandi look-alike with Mandi Workers mandi.jpg Mandi Solary.jpg Tony and family.png|Mandi, Tony and their daughters. PerfectMandi!.png|"Great, Tony and the kids are gonna be happy!" Angrybirdsrocks323.JPG|How Mandi Evolved File:Mandi_Drawing.png 60.jpg Mandi and Tony.jpg|Mandi and Tony waiting side by side. bitmap.png Black beans.png|Mandi is not pleased. Mandi Thumbs Up.PNG|Mandi thumbs up Monster hamburger.jpg|Mandi will not be pleased for that monster hamburger-. Angry mandi.jpg|What is meant by this stupid joke? Tell me Cooper! Poor Mandi.png|Mandi is not pleased. Wingeria Chefs.png 968.png Perfect Breakfast for Mandi.png mand not a star customer.png|Mandi when she is not a star customer s.png|Taylor is perfect! Mandi in Papa's Pastaria.png perfect pasta and gold badge.png Perfectmandi.png Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Let's share the perfect donuts! Ohh.PNG|So what's this, then? Much people.jpg mandi perfect.png|Ladies get the best donuts in this dining room!!!! Additional: Bronze Award! Mandi n cooper perfect.png|Mandi gets a perfect again!!! Blog server 01.jpg|Mandi in Wingeria HD Feature pic 3-1-.jpg|Mandi for hire HD ios 152.png Mandi and Tony Solary.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.59.30.png|Mandi is not pleased Mandi Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Mandi's Burgeria Order Mandi Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Mandi's Freezeria Order imagesTCX2R0F0.jpg imagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg imagesK266G4PB.jpg|The Solary Family imagesE23SI41Y.jpg 00000000.png|Monica (My Custom Worker) has got the same shirt like Mandi in Papa's Cupcakeria. Cupcakeriaday33.png|Day when I unlock Mandi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters